The wedding
by Mz BoonFan83
Summary: Huey and Jazmine's wedding is a week away. Jazmine is getting ready for the wedding and huey is getting ready for a revoultion. Will these two ever make it to the alter? Will Huey ever start the revolution? Find out..
1. Saturday

**_Hi, this is my first Boondock fiction so be nice. It's a little adventure romance, it'll be a mixture of both the comic and the cartoon b/c I love both smile all major characters will be in the story as well as guest appearances from minor characters. :o) The first chap is like a preview/intro the second chapter will really start the ball rolling so give me feed back I love everyone's story on the site and I wanted to post one as well!! happy reading!!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Boondocks characters etc but my own so u know the drill...**

The Wedding

Chapter 1

Woodcrest, IL

Saturday 2 pm

"I have a week till my wedding and my groom is nowhere to be found!" A young woman yelled as she tried on a ruffled dress in the mirror. She tried to fasten the zipper but her curves were already straining the dress to its maximum capacity. The young mulatto woman tried again several times before she just gave up in frustration and slumped to the floor in a laced ruffled heap. "What are you complaining about now?" The young woman's companion asked as she modeled a red dress in the threefold mirror. She was brown skin and curvy from her years as a high school track star, she had big brown eyes and her shiny black hair hung neatly around her shoulders. "My man...my man is nowhere to be found." The young woman voiced from the pile of ruffles. Her companion smiled and walked over to the pile of ruffles. She peeked over and moved some out the way and found her friend sighing in the middle. Jazmine Dubois was sprawled out in the middle of the ruffled heap and sighed, she looked distressed and her skin did not hold the bright glow that usually surrounded her. She ran her hair through her kinky and curly mass of sun burnt colored hair. The young woman held her hand out and pulled her friend up from the ruins of the crushed dress. "Jazzy, your fiancé is out of town on a BUSINESS TRIP, he's not gone, he's not missing and you know where he is so please, stop the drama crisis." The young woman laughed and threw her arms around her companion and smiled. "Oh shut up Reese you know I'm emotional." "Dang if you're this emotional over your wedding I feel sorry for you and Huey when you get pregnant."

The woman smiled at the mention of her fiancé's name. Huey's presence always made Jazmine smile even those times when he was culturally and politically harsh on her because she was naively blind to the world's views and everything else under the sun. Jazmine had known Huey for over 16 years; they lived across the street from each other in the city of Woodcrest. Huey Freeman was a radical leftist a revolutionary for the new millennium. Jazmine had loved Huey from the very first time she met him even though he was bent on telling her that despite her "Mariah Carey" skin and her bushy afro hair that she was black and suffering from afro denial. They had been inseparable since the age of 10 mainly because Jazmine insisted on following behind Huey and his younger thugged out brother Riley. No matter where they went Jazmine was there. Over the years Huey begin to notice that his aggravation towards Jazmine was actually his appreciation of her and his feeling started to grow and finally they dated their senior year of high school and thru out the college days. After graduation Jazmine got a job at an art gallery on Woodcrest and Huey continued to Grad school in political studies still on his quest to take down the corrupt government. Jazmine was now a successful artist and Huey finishing up his final year in Grad school Huey finally popped the question to Jazmine. Back in present day Woodcrest the young lady helping Jazmine fit in her wedding dress was Reese Armada she was Jazmine's other best friend outside of Huey and Cindy. Reese and Jazmine met in 10th grade when Reese and her older sister moved to Woodcrest after their mom passed away. Being the only few black people in Woodcrest Reese hooked up easily with Jazmine, Huey, Riley, Caesar and even Cindy.

"Jazzy what's wrong?" Reese asked.

"I haven't heard from Huey in two days, and we still have all the last minute wedding details to finish."

"Well isn't he supposed to be back tomorrow?"

"Yea"

"Well alright then." Jazmine sighed and hung her dress back on the hook. She was just not in the mood for dress fitting she was missing her baby and she had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't really on "business trip" for school like he said. She couldn't pin point it but she knew something was going to go down, but as long as it didn't interfere with her wedding she would figure it out later. "Come on Reese we have to pick Cindy up from the airport, I know she'll be waiting with a whole boat load of Diddy stories to tell."

Washington D.C.

Saturday 2 p.m.

"Thanks for meeting me Wasuan." Huey shook the hand of the older dark skinned man who sat down at his table.

"No problem, anything for the Revolution, and Huey this is one of my informants Aries." The older gentleman gestured to the young lady with honey brown skin, piercing black eyes and reddish brown sister locks. "Hello Huey I've heard a lot about you she said and stretched out her hand to shake Huey's. Their hands touch and Huey felt a spark between them. He nodded and pulled back and settled in his chair. The three were sitting outside a coffee house in the metropolitan area, people walked by laughing, talking, and the sun shined in the distance. No one noticed the three revolutionaries huddled at the table.

"So what have you got for me?" Huey asked

"Well according to some inside leaks there's something big that's about to go down, there's been lots of movements and Higher ups getting shifted about in the white house." Wasuan stated.

"Is it as bad as what we think it is?" Huey raised an eyebrow

"We're not sure but anytime new positions are established there's always chaos trailing right behind it.'

"Hmm, then perhaps we should make a move?" Huey pondered

"I'm not sure until we have more information."

"How much time do we have?"

"According to my sources five days, whatever is going down is coming to a head at the end of the week." Aries said.

"Then it may be time to move."

"Always the fighter Huey, only you would plan a battle in the midst of your wedding."

"Wedding?" Aries asked

"Yes, Huey is getting married in seven days."

"Is your future wife part of the coalition"?

"No."

"No?"

"It is not in Jazmine's best interest to be a part of anything we are planning."

"I think it's time we wrap this up, Huey I'll be in touch in a few days."

The three stood up and parted ways. Huey walked back to the hotel where he was staying and walked into the lobby. He walked over to the young man in the dreads who was flirting with the receptionist. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hey old friend." Michael Caesar turned around and grinned. "Sup Huey, I was just trying to get this honey to slide me the new Diddy mix tape." The young woman smiled and walked off." Huey rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevator with Caesar catching up behind him. "You're just as bad as Cindy." Huey muttered.

"Nah I'm not that bad, Jazzy even told me she got a Diddy tattoo on her…

"Caesar!"

Caesar grinned and as the elevator doors shut he got serious.

"Did you get what you came for?"

Huey frowned and shook his head "No they don't have enough information, but they said something is going down in five days."

"Five days? Is it big?"

"Not sure. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Then maybe you should wait until after your wedding."

"I can get married and do this."

"Alright, let Jazmine find out."

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know Jazmine she's not worried about anything but marrying me. She's fine."

"I bet you haven't even talked to her today."

"It's been a couple of days."

"Huey!"

Huey frowned some more and grabbed the back of his afro. "I know Caesar, sheesh there is so much stuff I'm trying to keep up with.

"Man, call your woman."

"I will as soon as I get to the room." The two men exited the elevator and walked to their respective rooms oblivious to the fact they were both being watched.

**_Ok so this was the first chapter give me feedback and the 2nd chp should be up[soon!!!_**


	2. Sunday

_**Ok so this took forever but here's chapter 2 I'm kind of iffy about it I was going back and forth but I'm happy where its going.. please leave comments and feed back I'm trying to put little secrets and plots lines out bit by bit so sorry if no major drama in this chapter for you….  
**_

Chapter 2

Woodcrest

6 a.m.

The sun shined brightly in the oversize pink room. Birds chirped in the distance a new day was beginning and people slept calmly in the distance. Well people except Jazmine Dubois. Jazmine struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, her head was pounding and she felt groggy all over. She had suffered through another restless night worried about Huey and his whereabouts, that and Cindy's elephant snores kept her awake for hours. She turned and looked at her best friend knocked out in her bed, with her head hanging upside down almost falling off the bed. Her blonde hair dangled right above the floor and Cindy had a large drop of drool hanging down her bottom lip. Jazmine smiled to herself she could never understand how somebody as small and petite as Cindy could emit sounds unknown by even a grown man.

Cindy had milk white skin huge cerulean blue eyes and she was every bit of the petite size 4white girl you would expect to see until she opened her mouth. Cindy lived and breathed the word "hood mentality". She was ghetto fabulous to the fullest even occasionally rocking cornrows and baggy jeans. When she graduated high school she left Woodcrest to find P. Diddy and she ended up a back up dancer for Bad Boy Records.

Jazmine stretched from the uncomfortable position in the alcove by the window where she had spent most of her night since Reese and Cindy spent the night and took over her queen sized bed. Those two-slept wild usually one ended up on the floor by the other kicking in their sleep. She fell asleep waiting for Huey's call. She picked up her cell phone and it silently screamed **No missed calls** She sighed again and looked out her window across the street at the Freeman Residence, her eyes searched vaguely for signs of Huey's return. But the house sat still and quiet. She wondered if Riley was even home. And just as if she conjured him up she saw Riley's Honda Civic pulled up in the driveway. She remembered when he pitched a fit because Huey bought him a Honda instead of a Benz for barely graduating high school. But in true Riley fashion he called in a favor from Xhibit and pimped out his "Honda Ho-mobile". Jazmine wondered if Riley knew what time Huey returned today. She threw on her robe and bedroom slippers and raced down the stairs and out the door.

"Riley! Riley! Wait!" she yelled. A staggering drunk riley leaned against the hood of the car as he waited for Jazmine.

"Morning Riley"

"Sup Jazzy'

"Eww are you drunk"

"Yea Thugnificent threw a set uptown last night to celebrate his greatest hits cd."

"Dang how many is he gonna put out?"

"He's on volume 15"

'Oh wow"

"Well look Jazz did you want something? I'm tired as hell and I'm about to go pass out."

"Uh, yea, do you know when Huey's plane comes in?"

"Hell naw I don't keep track of that nigga. Why don't you know?"

Jazmine turned red and looked away. "I haven't heard from him in a few days."

"Aww hell naw and you still gonna marry him, damn you sprung." "I guess nerd love will do you like that"

"Riley!" she blushed

"For real he must have the super deluxe magic stick"

"Riley!" she blushed again

"Well I'm out, if I hear from the nerd I'll let you know, and by the way tighten up the girls look cold."

Riley staggered away laughing and Jazmine turned beet red clutched her robe closed and ran back to her place.

* * *

Washington D.C. 

8 a.m.

Down a dark long hallway sat a door that led to a dimly lit oval room. Where an oval table sat with three darkened figures. One sat hands folded on the table serenely awaiting the next move from the other two. The second sat fidgeting checking the clock on the wall every 30 seconds. The third cleared their throat and began to speak.

"I have the file your waiting for."

"And the other file?" Serene hands asked

Cleared throat spoke again "One file contains the plans, and the other contains the only known viable threat to the plan."

"So you want me to take care of the threat." Serene hands asked again

"So to speak but you may have to go through it indirectly." Cleared throat stated

"Meaning?"

"It's all explained in the file." Cleared throat slide a manila folder across the table. Out of it spilled a few pictures of a young angry afro haired man, his smaller corn rowed counter part and a beautiful mulatto woman and pictures of various people and houses on Timid Deer Lane…

"So it's true he's the one." Nervous guy finally spoke up

"Yes but we're still not sure how much he knows." Cleared throat said

"But we have people on him" nervous guy asked.

"So there may not be a reason to act on the flaw?" serene hands asked

"Not yet but stay familiar with the file just in case."

"As for the plan?"

"Well lets just say the best way to hide a secret from black people is to put it in a book, so our information has been passed right under their noses."

With that said the three figures shook hands and parted their separate ways.

* * *

Woodcrest 

4 p.m.

Wunclers Erotic Exotic Store

"Jazmine I'm going to throw you the hottest bachelorette party ever!" Cindy squealed Reese nodded in agreement, "Yea because that party your sorority sisters were gonna throw was gonna be whack as hell." Jazmine barely listened to them she was more interested in the back of kinky sex position balloons she was holding. "Ooh those are fun, one time on the tour bus Diddy.." 'Cindy didn't we tell you last night you could spare us the sordid details of your trysts with Diddy." Jazmine cut her off.

"I'm just saying those are a lot of fun, even Mr. Bentley thought so.." All three girls looked at each other and laughed

"Even Gangstalicious liked those long pink shaped balloons"

"Eww you're so gross." Shuddered Jazmine

"So have you heard from Huey?" Reese asked changing the subject

"Nope."

"Have u called him again?"

"Nope."

'You worried?"

"Yep."

"You know he's fine, besides Caesar is with him."

"I know but you would think a man would call and check in with his fiancé."

"He probably just busy trying to change the world, you know Huey."

"Yea but ever since Grandad died he's become so distant and I feel he's keeping something from me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have."

"Too bad granddad isn't her he would have gave you some advice." Cindy popped in

"No he wouldn't he would have called Huey a dumb ass and suggest that I leave him for someone on myspace."

The girls looked at each other and laughed some more as they continued to pick up items, most of the stuff Jazmine and Reese had never seen but Cindy seemed to know every item they picked up. The girls stopped in the middle of the store when they came across the sterling silver stripper pole.

"You have to get it!" Cindy screamed

"Huey would love you for life." Reese said

"I'd probably fall on my behind." Jazmine said

Cindy shook her head "No way I'll give you lessons, trust me I'm and expert." All eyes turned to her and she grinned.. "What? One time on the tour bus…"

* * *

Woodcrest 

8 pm

The sun was setting over the horizon as the revolutionary stepped off the plane back onto the ground of his hometown. He breathed in the fresh air and stored it in his memory. He didn't know how long he'd be able to enjoy the smell of freedom, especially with what he knew was approaching.

"Negro hurry up and move." Caesar said as he pushed Huey down the plane steps jokingly.

"Man I'm trying to enjoy the solitude of the moment."

"No you're trying to prolong your inevitable showdown with Jazmine."

Huey smirked and continued walking the two men picked up their luggage and hailed a cab and headed home.

About an hour later the cab pulled up in front of the Freeman residence. All of the lights blazed on in the house and Huey could hear the bass through the walls as he tipped the driver. He hoped Riley was not throwing another party. He became ten times worse after Granddad died.

Huey and Caesar walked up the path way and Huey opened the door to the house and music blared on the inside.

"_**Shorty had them apple bottom Jeans… boots with the fur..."**_

Huey walked in the living room and Riley was standing on the couch with a wife beater, jeans, and his converses holding a handful of dollars making it rain on Cindy

"_**the whole club was looking at her."**_

Cindy had on a baby blue short set sweat suit and was dancing on a stripper pole while Reese was on the floor laughing. Huey couldn't believe his eyes, he dropped his head in shame

"_**She hit the floor... she hit the floor**_ "

Cindy slid down the pole and hit the floor

"_**Next thing you know shorty got low low low" **_

I didn't know white girls could make their booty clap." Caesar chuckled.

"What the hell is going on?" Huey yelled.

Reese got up and hit pause on the CD player. "Oh hey Huey."

"Nigga why you a hater" riley said with a mouth full of ones

Huey raised his infamous eyebrow and shook his head. "Does anyone want to explain why we are reenacting **the players club** in the house"

'We were just showing Riley one of the games we're gonna play at Jazzy's bacherlorette party." Cindy said one leg still wrapped around the pole

"Yea we were bored so we came over." Reese said

"Besides we bought the pole for you and Jazzy"

Huey turned red and Caesar clutched his side laughing "well damn CINDY I GOT A FEW DOLLARS LETS SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Huey cut Caesar off before he could reach his wallet. "Ignorance aside where is Jazmine."

"Well she was tired of not hearing from you so she went to the gallery.'

Huey nodded and walked out with out speaking. He knew Jazmine went to paint out her frustrations he walked over to the garage and hopped into his Audi A6 and headed downtown.

* * *

Woodcrest Art Gallery 

10 p.m.

Huey parked around the back next to Jazmine's red beamer. He used his key and walked down the hall to the painting room. He silently walked in and leaned against the wall. He watched as Jazmine sat facing the canvas with her back to him and sent paint strokes across the board. She painted with such intensity he could always read her emotions in her artwork. And she was hurting the canvas was basically pleading with him to come home. He hated when he did this to her but certain things could not be avoided and he could not put her in harms way even if it meant missing a few phone calls. He sighed.

"So I see you finally returned." She said with her back to him

"How did you know I was here"

" I can feel your presence in any room."

"I just got back"

Silence

"I went straight home looking for you, and Reese told me you were here."

Silence

"I'm sorry for not calling"

Silence

"Are you going to even talk to me?"

Jazmine sighed and laid the brush down on the easel and turned to face Huey. His heart ripped in a million pieces when he seen her face. Tear ran down her cheeks and hit the floor.

'Why do you hurt me?"

"It's not intentional."

"Just tell me why?"

"I can't"

She sobbed and turned away from him. Even at twenty-three it was still hard for him to express his emotions to her. He never explained the magnitude of his love for her. He walked over to her and stroked her wet cheek. She turned away from him.

Song: **Baby**  
Artist: **Ashanti**

_**"Baby"  
I don't remember feelin' like this...  
Baby... baby I love you...baby... baby, I love you**_

**  
**  
_**(Verse 1)  
I got this jones formin in my bones (from a man) who indeed took over my soul, (understand)**_

Jazmine trembled on the inside. Huey's touch always set her on fire.  
_**I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave) get on my knees 'til they bloody red (beg and plead)**_

Even though she was upset at him her body still reacted to him, her heart loved him in ways her mind could never fathom.  
_**See, I don't know if you get it yet, (just don't know) He like the lighter to my cigarette (watch me smoke)  
I never knew another human life (didn't know) Could have the power to take over mine, so baby, baby**_

He bent down and his lips brushed hers. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Hips tongue parted her lips and she sighed when she tasted him. It felt like wildfire spread through her.

**_(Chorus)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
I love it when I hear yah name, got me sayin'  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, (baby, I love you)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_**

Huey wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the stool and closer to his body. They embraced tongues wrestling.

**_(Verse 2)  
See I could never feel alone with you (in my life) I'll give up everything I own for you (won't think twice)_**

He loved her so much and the only way he knew how to express it was physically. He pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
_**Almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame) I lose my thought lookin' in your eyes (I know why)**_

She looked up at him and her greens eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. He could drown in her irises and he wouldn't want anyone to save him. He moved his hand down the curve of her neck to the straps of her sundress.  
_**because your kisses make my lips quiver (ooh-ooh-oooh-and that's real)**_

He pulled it down and the dress silently fell to the floor. Her under garments fell immediately to the floor with the dress. Huey admired her body, Jazmine was always the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he could always be himself around her. He must have been staring at her intently because she started blushing  
_**And when you touch me my whole body shivers (oooh-oooh-oooh-I can feel)**_

She then became bolder and removed his clothes as well. Huey always made her bolder just his look could send her bursting into flames  
_**Now I can see how another life ('nother life)**_

She loved everything about him, he moved her mentally when they were debating,  
_**Can have the power to take over mine**_

He moved her spiritually the few times she did hear him pray at his granddads funeral,  
_**cause you're my baby**_

He moved her emotionally by walking in the room and he moved her physically whenever he touched her.

_**Baby, I can't see my worth (I can't see) Living here on God's green earth (God's)**_

He lay her on the floor and they became one._**  
You don't know what you've done to me (done to me)I never thought I'd need you desperately (desperately)**_

Tear continued to stream down her face but they were from the pleasure he gave her._**  
It's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you (stuck on you)but I don't care cause I'm needin' you (I'm needin' you)**_

It always amazed her how one person could bring her so much pleasure and at the same time cause her so much pain.

_**and how I feel will remain the same (remains the same)'cause you're my baby ('cause your my baby)  
**_They made love for hours and afterwards they lay in each others arms_**  
Listen, and when the world starts to stress me out (where I run)is to you boy im without a doubt (you're the one)  
Who keeps me sane and I can't complain (can't complain),  
you're like a drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange)  
You're like the blood flowin' through my veins (ooh-ooh-ooooh)  
keeps me alive and feedin' my brain (oooh-oooh-ooooh-ooooh)  
Now this is how another human life ('nother life)  
Could have the power to take over mine cause you're mybaby**_

_**end song**_

"Jazzy I really am sorry."

"I know I just worry sometimes."

"Why?"

"Your so secretive lately."

"That's all in your mind."

She sat up and looked him in his eyes. "Is it?" he looked her in her eyes he didn't like lying to Jazmine he gave up his childish banter with her about crushing hopes of Santa fairies and other nonsense when they started dating.

"Yes"

"Swear to me we have no secrets."

"I swear"

"On our relationship"

"Jazmine"

"Swear on our relationship!"

"Fine I swear on our relationship there is nothing I'm keeping from you."

"Good"

But everything was not good for the first time ever as Jazmine lay in his arms she knew that Huey intentionally kept something from her and if it was big enough to lie over and risk their relationship she would find out what it was and end it herself.

_**Alright reviews, reviews reviews let me know if you feelin it or not.. this was first time writing a Huey/Jazzy love scene I didn't want to be too graphic or descriptive keeping it clean for the kiddies...tell me what u think… and coming next chapter Tuxedo fittings at A pimp name slick back house o' suits!!!!**_


End file.
